Forest fun
by Juan Moore
Summary: Edward and Jacob don't think they'll be disturbed...


FOREST FUN

"Edward..." said Jacob as he was lying back on the prickly floor of the forest. His breath was a bit gaspy, and he gasped as Edward put his hand on his torso. Jacob hadn't done this before and he was so nervous he thought his insides were going to burst.

"Shhh," Edward said in what he hoped was a soothing way. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll make it worth your while."

Jacob nodded. He wanted to say that he wasn't ready, but he thought that he might be anyway. It had been more than a week since Edward had kissed him for the first time and ever since then he'd felt a throbbing in his nether regions every time the vampire was near that made him sweaty.

Who was he kidding? He wanted Edward inside him and the vampire had promised not to bite.

"Mmmm," Jacob moaned. Edward was lying on top of him, and he pulled his shirt up to reveal his taut nipples. With a grin, he bent his head and took one of the hardened nubs into his mouth, carefully avoiding his teeth, but lavishing such good feelings on Jacob that the werewolf squirmed beneath him.

"Is that exciting you?" Edward crooned. "Want some more?" He moved his mouth over to the other nipple,giving it the same attention he gave the first one until both of them were slimy with his saliva. When he was finished, Jacob was a mere puddle of ecstasy.

Edward licked his lips and was pleased with his handiwork. While Jacob was distracted, he quickly took off his jeans to reveal a large, pulsating bulge inside his boxers. "Hello Mini Jacob…" he said to the organ, and before Jacob knew what was happening, Edward whipped off the boxers and exposed his member to the cold air of the forest.

Edward stroked it with his fingers and then once with his tongue and Jacob yelped beneath him, but Edward held him down with ease. Then he went back to his task, licking and swirling his tongue around and around Jacob's cock, and finally taking the whole thing into his mouth, humming and moaning as it hit the back of his throat. He didn't have a gag reflex, of course.

Jacob had never felt anything like it, and he immediately shot his load, and Edward swallowed it all gleefully. "I love the taste of you," Edward told him seductively. "You taste like blood."

Jacob was so turned on at that point that he couldn't help but beg, even if he sounded like a weakling, he didn't care as long as he could have more of the hungry pleasure that Edward had to offer. "Please," he begged. "Please, I need to feel your erect rod in me. Stick it in me now, I can't wait another second!"

Edward didn't waste any more time on foreplay; he was definitely ready for the main event. He took out his meat and gave it a squeeze before positioning it just in front of Jacob's entrance. "I think you can take me dry…" Edward mused.

"Yes!" cried Jacob. "I don't care how much it hurts, I can handle it. Please, just put it in already."

Even with just the tip touching Jacob's asshole, Edward could feel it trying to pull him in. Yes, he wouldn't have any trouble at all with such a hungry hole. So without any more delay, he pushed himself inside Jacob, and found that there wasn't any resistance at all. Jacob sighed in relief at the welcome intrusion, and clenched his walls as a way to tell Edward to get a move on.

Edward did exactly that, and before too long they were both covered in sweat. As Edward thrusted in and out, he could feel the knobbly texture of Jacob's canal along his hardened erection as he moved, and it only made him feel more aching for release. He knew he was close. He started thrusting erratically.

"Jacob, I'm going to cum…" he warned, but Jacob only said, "Do it," and Edward couldn't hold on anymore. He spurted his seed and felt it coating all of the inside of Jacob, and within moments Jacob was erupting too, screaming with his orgasm and cumming in huge globs all over their bodies.

They collapsed together onto the floor, breathing heavily, and they didn't even notice the muddy floor. But they also didn't notice the sound of footsteps approaching, and they both sat up in shock and horror when they heard a familiar female voice shriek, "Oh my God!"

It was Bella.

Edward sighed. How was he going to get out of this one?

THE END, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
